Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is one of the most famous icons in Horror and Everyday culture. First appearing in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy has returned for 7 sequels, a remake and a god awful TV series. Armed with his famous Clawed Glove and burnt face, Freddy returns in children's dreams to terrorize and kill. Played by Robert Englund in all entries apart from the 2010 Remake, Freddy has held his own as one of the most popular Horror Icons of all time, even coming toe to toe with Jason Voorhees and Ash Williams. Biography Early life ]]Amanda Krueger, a nun who worked at Westin Hills Asylum, was accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed, they attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and pregnant. On November 12, 1938, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger, who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school, Freddy killed the class hamster and was picked on for being the son of a hundred maniacs. During his adult years he would cut himself with a shaving razor. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him. : ''- based on events from Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Springwood Slasher Freddy worked in a boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons, who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. Attacking Nancy In A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy invaded the nightmares of Tina Gray, Nancy Thompson, Rod Lane and Glen Lantz. Tina became his first victim when he slashed her across the chest with his clawed glove, which did the same amount of damage to her in the real world, killing her. Rod Lane was accused for killing Tina and arrested. Freddy hung him with the blanket on his bed in his cell, making it appear as though he hung himself. Freddy kept stalking Nancy, who devised a plan with her boyfriend Glen Lantz to capture him: however, Glen fell asleep, and Freddy pulled him into the bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood. Nancy managed to pull him into the real world and set him on fire, however he killed Nancy's mother, Marge Thompson, by burning her to death. Nancy confronted Freddy a final time and turned her back on him, draining him of all his powers and destroying him; however, he appeared to trap Nancy in a dream world where she was trapped in a red and green striped car with Tina, Glen, and Rod, driving away. Possessing Jesse ' In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy was unable to operate in his usual way anymore, so he appeared in the nightmares of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house five years after she defeated Freddy. He manipulated him and made him pick up his clawed glove, and would often possess him to kill his victims, which would briefly transform his body into Freddy's (interestingly enough, whenever Freddy appeared, he was not wearing his clawed glove; instead, knives were protruding from his fingers). In this method, Freddy killed Schneider, Jesse's coach who was always punishing him, and his friend Ron Grady. He then proceeded to kill seven guests at Lisa Webber's party before Lisa got through to Jesse, who was able to fight Freddy from the inside, weakening him, and using his power to set Freddy on fire, burning him and releasing Jesse unharmed. However, Freddy apparently returned to attack people in their nightmares, attacking Jesse and Lisa on the bus; whether or not this was a dream sequence is unknown. 'Killing the remaining Elm Street Children and Nancy ' In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Freddy has killed all the children of Elm Street in their nightmares (which is thought to be suicides) except Kristen Parker (who possesses the power to pull people into her dreams), Roland Kincaid, Taryn White, Joey Krusel, Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, and Will Stanton, all of whom were committed to Westin Hills Asylum. Freddy killed Phillip and Jennifer, making their deaths appear as suicides. Hypnocil was prescribed to them at the request of Nancy (who now works at Westin) and Neil Gordon. Unfortunately, during group hypnosis, Joey was captured by Freddy and hung above a fiery pit, putting him in a coma. Nancy and the Dream Warriors (Kristen, Kincaid, Taryn, and Will, all of whom have powers in their dreams) fought Freddy, but he killed Taryn and Will. It is revealed that Freddy takes the souls of his victims in order to gain more power. When Nancy's father, Donald Thompson, and Neil attempted to bury Freddy's bones, he took control of them and impaled Donald on a spike. He then tricked Nancy and stabbed her to death. However, Neil was able to bury his bones and throw holy water and a crucifix on them, destroying him once again. '''Encounter with Alice Johnson In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Freddy managed to resurrect himself during a dream by Kincaid, involving Kincaid's dog, Jason, digging him up. He stabbed Kincaid dead and drowned Joey. When Kristen's mother gave her sleeping pills, Freddy threw her into the furnace, but as Freddy took her soul, she transferred her power to Alice Johnson. Freddy used Alice to get to more victims (who are not from Elm Street), by having her (unintentionally) pull them into the dream world and then him killing them. In this way, Freddy killed Sheila (making it appear as an asthma attack) and Alice's brother Rick. He later killed Debbie before Alice and her boyfriend Dan Jordan fought him, and Alice used a shard of stained glass window to reflect Freddy's evil back at him, causing the souls of his victims to tear him apart, destroying him and releasing them from him. Revival and reuniting with Alice ' In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy was reborn through the spirit of Amanda Krueger, and began using Alice's unborn son, Jacob, to pull more victims into the dream world. He killed Dan, Greta Gibson, and Mark Grey before Alice's friend Yvonne released Amanda's soul, and she enabled Jacob to use his power on Freddy to revert him back into an infant, where Amanda absorbed him. He was last seen attempting to claw his way out. '''Leaving Springwood and death ]] In ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'', Freddy killed all the children of Springwood except John Doe, whom he made forget about his past and sent him into the outside world so he could use him to get to his daughter, who is now called Maggie Burroughs, whom he intended to use to spread his influence outside Springwood. He also kept the adults of Springwood in mass psychosis. When three troubled teens named Carlos, Spencer, and Tracy traveled with John and Maggie to Springwood, and entered the house on Elm Street, Freddy killed Carlos and Spencer. John believed himself to be Freddy's son, but Freddy killed him by making him fall onto spikes. By this time, Freddy was so powerful that no one except Maggie, Tracy, and Doc remembered Carlos or Spencer, as they were "erased". Once Maggie figured out that she was Freddy's daughter, and Doc figured out that Freddy could be pulled out of the dream world (and subsequently killed), Maggie entered the dream world and pulled Freddy out. There, she inflicted several injuries on him before stabbing him with his own clawed glove and sticking him with a pipe bomb, which blew Freddy to bits and released the dream demons that gave him his power. However, Freddy still remains alive in Hell but in unable to leave as the new Elm Street children do not know of his existence and therefor cannot fear him. This allows Springwood four years of peace. Battle with Jason Voorhees After his death, Freddy was stuck in Hell, unable to return because no one remembered him and therefore was not afraid of him. Those who made contact with him were locked in Westin Hills (to avoid "infecting" the others) and given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. However, in ''Freddy vs. Jason'', Freddy discovered Jason Voorhees, another immortal serial killer, who had also been killed and sent to Hell (At the conclusion to Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Freddy pulled Jason's mask into Hell after his death). By disguising himself as Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhees, he was able to bring Jason back to life to spread fear, so people would think he was back. Eventually Freddy was able to return when enough fear was spread across Springwood, but the one thing Freddy hadn't counted on was that Jason wouldn't stop killing, stealing one of Freddy's victims from him. However, he did manage to kill Mark Davis. When Lori Campbell (whose mother he had killed earlier), Will Rollins, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman, Bill Freeburg, and Deputy Scott Stubbs went to Westin Hills to get Hypnocil, Freddy possessed Freeburg (who was high) to inject Jason with tranquilizer (though Jason killed Freeburg in the process). Freddy attacked Jason inside his dream, but was unable to kill him. However, he nearly succeeded in drowning him, until Jason woke up. Lori and the others were currently taking Jason to Crystal Lake to give him a home field advantage for a fight with Freddy. Eventually, Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world and he fought Jason. Jason soon gained the advantage until Freddy cut off his fingers, took his machete, and inflicted several injuries on him before Lori set them both on fire, causing an explosion that sent them flying into Crystal Lake. Before the explosion, Jason pulled off Freddy's arm. Freddy survived, and tried to kill Lori and Will, but was stabbed by Jason using his own severed arm, and Lori decapitated him with Jason's machete. Afterwards (in what may have been a regular dream sequence by Jason), Jason walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's severed head, which winked to the audience. Against Jason Voorhees and Ash Williams In the comic series ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'', set five years after the event of Freddy vs. Jason, the story begins with Will Rollins and Lori Campbell returning to Crystal Lake to put closure to their experience, but Jason kills them a short while after and takes their decomposed corpses to his shack in the woods nearby, there Jason enters a trance and Freddy and his mother appear to him. Freddy Krueger is now trapped, powerless inside the mind of Jason Voorhees, where he learns of the Necronomicon hidden in the old Voorhees home with the power to resurrect him. He and his mother convince Jason that if he gets the Necronomicon, Jason will become "a real boy". Meanwhile, Ash Williams is called to the new Crystal Lake S-Mart to give his retail expertise to its team of teenage slacker employees. While there, he interprets a nearby Jason murder as work of the Deadites. Later, he follows a group of teens to the Voorhees house where he finds the Necronomicon before Jason appears, killing the teens. At the S-Mart, Ash and the employees begin to make a plan to deal with Jason, however, he ends up killing mostly everyone in the store and escaping with the evil book. Freddy uses the Necronomicon to restore himself to full power and increase Jason's intelligence. Later when Ash and the survivors sleep, they are confronted by Freddy in their dreams. Ash and his motley crew of S-Mart employees confront Freddy and Jason at the Voorhees home where Freddy has already unleashed the full power of the Necronomicon, giving him reality altering power. In a final confrontation between the three horror movie icons, Freddy resurrects all of Jason's previous victims from the Friday the 13th films as Deadites after Jason turns on him, and turns the Voorhees home into the Elm Street house. Ultimately, Ash uses the Necronomicon to open a portal, banishing Freddy to the Deadite world, while Jason is left isolated underneath the frozen Crystal Lake, on the surface of the lake, the Necronomicon is open revealing a page with Freddy emerging from the sky. In ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'', A group of government agents led by Director Gordon Russell excavate Crystal Lake for the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, which they plan to use for "Project Black Book". As Russell leaves with the book, the remaining agents go underwater to retrieve the body of Jason Voorhees, who awakens and kills them. Prompted by Freddy Krueger posing as his mother, Jason leaves Crystal Lake in search of Ash Williams. Six months later, in July 2009, Ash is living in Franklin, Michigan with his girlfriend Caroline, believing his days of fighting monsters are behind him. While preparing to host a backyard barbecue Ash is visited by Doctor Maggie Burroughs, who tries to convince him to join a group started by herself and Doctor Neil Gordon consisting of people who have fought and survived "unnatural evils". Annoyed by his visitor, Ash sends Maggie away before going to the store for supplies for the party, leaving Caroline alone. Elsewhere Stephanie Kimble and Alice Johnson experience visions of Jason and Freddy, while Jason attacks and kills Caroline. Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, Russell reveals his plan to create an army of demonic soldiers using the Necronomicon. After discovering Caroline's body, Ash flees the scene as the police arrive, not noticing a man in a hummer spying on him. At his headquarters, Russell uses a combination modern technology and the Necronomicon to pull an unburnt and seemingly powerless Freddy Krueger out of Deadites' realm to Earth. Ash boards a train to Baltimore, Maryland to look for Maggie and her group and Jason follows him by stowing away in the vehicle's boxcar. Stephanie, her father Steven, Alice, and her son Jacob show up at Maggie and Neil's house, where Tina Shepard and Rennie Wickham are already living. When Ash arrives, Maggie gets everyone settled and begins to tell them about her and Neil's goals. They are interrupted by Jason, who comes crashing through the door and kills Steven. As Ash arms himself, the man in the hummer drives through the wall of the house and rams into Jason. Everyone escapes, and their savior introduces himself as Tommy Jarvis. Government agents show up at Maggie and Neil's house and take Jason down with bullets and missiles. Meanwhile, the survivors take refuge at a motel and Maggie suggests they visit her father, Gordon Russell, to use the Necronomicon to defeat the killers. Unimpressed, Tommy breaks away from the group and goes solo. At the Capitol, Jason is put in a holding cell full of Deadites. He is visited mentally by Freddy, who proposes that they team up to massacre the world. Jason accepts when he hears that his old enemies—including Tommy—will be coming for them. Freddy appoints him the general of his Deadite army and repairs his decomposed body. Meanwhile, the group (minus Stephanie and Jacob, who remain at the motel) also arrive at the Capitol and are locked up, with the exception of Maggie, Neil, and Rennie, who Russell takes to visit Freddy. Freddy transforms back into his burned, demonic form, and reveals that he has bonded with the Necronomicon and possesses all of its powers. Russell attacks Freddy with his own glove, but Maggie turns the blades back on him and kills him. She reveals her true identity as Freddy's daughter, Kathryn Krueger, and attacks Neil and Rennie. Tina feels the psychic impact of Rennie's death, and uses her telekinesis to break out of her cell. As she, Ash, and Alice escape, Jason and his army of Deadites descend on Washington. Ash, Tina, and Alice fight and destroy a Freddy-controlled robot to acquire the Necronomicon. Meanwhile, Tommy confronts Jason on the streets of Washington as he and the Deadites cut a swath of destruction across the city. While opening fire on his nemesis, Tommy is attacked by winged Deadites, who take him to Freddy. Back at the motel, Jacob and Stephanie fall asleep, and Freddy possesses the latter. Stephanie/Freddy seduces and attacks Jacob, forcing him to call out to his mother. Alice hears her son's cries and uses her Dream Master powers to transport herself, Ash, and Tina into Jacob's nightmare. Immobilizing Ash during the fight, Freddy flays Stephanie alive and escapes with Jacob. Still in the dreamscape, Tina and Alice put Stephanie's skin back on and she wakes up physically unharmed. At the White House, Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy, Jason, and Maggie. Disguised as the President, Freddy addresses the nation, describing his new policy "no kid left alive" and the carnage he plans to cause all over the globe. Having seen Freddy's broadcast, Ash and the girls break into a nearby pawn shop for weaponry and head to the White House. As it literally rains blood in Washington, Ash, Alice, Tina, and Stephanie plan their way into the White House. Upset by Ash and Alice's bickering, the traumatized Stephanie wanders off alone. The group are provided the distraction they need to get in when an army of soldiers arrive to rescue the President. Tanks, helicopters, and fighter jets battle the Deadites, but the soldiers suffer heavy losses and Freddy manifests in the clouds to blast the helicopters out of the sky. Elsewhere, Stephanie passes out and finds herself back in the dream world. She arrives at a church and meets Freddy posing as a priest; he informs her that, as member of the Voorhees family, it is her destiny to become a murderer like Jason. Clad in a hockey mask, Stephanie leaves the church to fulfill her birthright and kill Jason. Back at the White House, Maggie and Jason break out in a fight, but are interrupted by Tina, who telekinetically lands a tank in the middle of the room, killing Maggie, much to Freddy's anger. As Ash rescues Neil, Jacob, and Tommy, Alice confronts Freddy face-to-face. She reveals that she has a terminal illness and that her Dream Master abilities are weakened, so allows Freddy to kill her so she can pass her power over to Jacob. As she dies, she releases the souls of the people Freddy has killed over the years. Furious at his mother's death, Jacob declares he is the Dream Master now, surrounded by the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the Dream Warriors. Amanda and the other souls successfully destroy the Deadite army, but Freddy quickly severs their connection to Earth by mortally wounding Jacob. As Tina tends to Jacob and Ash battles Freddy, Tommy takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Stephanie appears and impales her uncle with a machete; this distraction provides Tommy the opportunity to decapitate Jason with a shard of glass. However, Freddy exploits this victory by absorbing Jason's soul to increase his own power. As Neil struggles to read the Necronomicon's passages to banish Krueger, he is joined by the spirit of Nancy Thompson; together Neil and Nancy recite the words to open the Deadite's dimension. Freddy resists the vortex, until the Necronomicon itself declares him unworthy and strips him of his power. The human Freddy begs for forgiveness, but Ash mercilessly blasts him into the vortex with his shotgun, citing his own lack of a 'storybook ending'. At the same time, Nancy leaves Neil to rejoin the other spirits. Around the same time, we see Jason's hand feeling for his head, with Mrs. Voorhees' voice telling Jason that he can never die. The next morning, Ash bids farewell to Tommy, Tina, Neil, Jacob, and Stephanie, appointing Tommy the new captain of the "Nightmare Warriors". Later is shown that in 1964 Springwood, a time-displaced and disoriented Agent Wesley Carter -who had been sucked into the Necronomicon's vortex- finds himself in the Springwood Police Department on the day of Freddy's arrest and finds Freddy's arrest warrant on his desk, remembering it was misplaced and never signed he impulsively signs it, altering history, and Freddy's unburned face is seen in the clouds just outside of Springwood. "The Entity/Freddy Krueger" This version of Freddy Krueger is from the film Wes Craven's New Nightmare. There was this ancient malevolent force that has existed through-out human history. It's existed in various forms in different eras. He was always locked in the story which captured the darkest imagination of humanity, the incarnation of evil of that era. In the late twentieth century, he took on the form of Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise. When Freddy was killed in Freddy's Dead, he was unleashed upon the real world, our world. Upon his release, Freddy has plagued the dreams of the Nightmare on Elm Street cast, including Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund, and even the film's creator, Wes Craven. He would also haunt the dreams of Dylan Porter, the son of Chase and Heather. He also somehow affected the waking world when he kept on making calls to Heather singing "One Two Freddy's Coming For You." Freddy's first victim was Charles Wilson and Terrance Feinstein, two special effects technicians who worked on the Nightmare films. He would then kill Chase. Later on, he would kill Julie, Dylan's babysitter. He then chased Dylan and Heather through-out Los Angeles, even on a freeway, where Heather got hit by a car when she was trying to save her son. But she got on her feet to chase after Dylan. Freddy's influence on the real world was becoming so great that the street where Heather lived resembled Springwood and her house was transformed into a familiar house. Film actor, John Saxon arrived and he too was fooled by Freddy when he called Heather, Nancy. He thought he was now Donald Thompson, Nancy's father in the films. Once Heather called him father, this allowed Freddy to step into the real world. He dragged Dylan into the nightmare world and held him as bait for even bigger game, his mother. Once Heather found Dylan, Freddy battles Heather and Dylan. But Dylan and Heather would outsmart Freddy, setting him on fire. Before he died, he resembled a satanic creature. Heather and Dylan would find themselves in the real world once again, safe from Freddy. ''Freddy Krueger'' (2010 Remake Timeline) Freddy Krueger was the groundskeeper at Badham Preschool and a child molester and he had a more personal connection with the protagonist Nancy Holbrook, as he molested her and some of her friends and she was his favorite. Though Freddy initially appears to have been wrongly accused and seemingly looked like a friendly gardener around the children, the parents, after hearing about the abuse from their children and observing slashes on their skin and clothes consistent with his trademark glove, burn him to death rather than turn him into the police to spare their children the trauma of having to testify against him in open court. During the climax, Nancy pulls Freddy into reality and apparently kills him by severing his gloved-hand and slashing his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. However he is still alive and kills Nancy's mom Gwen Holbrook from the mirror reflection and will be set to appear again in the sequel. Mortal Kombat Biography "A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity." Freddy's fatalities * Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya: Sneaks up behind his opponent and drags them underground and blood erupts, similar to the way Freddy killed Glen Lantz in the original film. * Welcome to my Nightmare: Tosses his opponent into a boiler with fire raging inside. He waves goodbye before he slams it shut, cutting off their burning arm, similar to how he killed Kristen Parker in the fourth film. Endinghttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Freddy_Krueger&action=edit&section=7 *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit, and in a Shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed a return to immortality. From the Dream Realm he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm." Terrordrome Freddy is also one of serveral Horror characters to appear in the fan-made PC game Terrordrome. Filmography *A Nightmare on Elm Street *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4, The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5, The Dream Child *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare *Wes Craven's New Nightmare *Freddy vs. Jason *A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) -Somewhere in there is that fucking right shite TV Series, Freddy's Nightmares Freddy vs. Jason is also followed by the comics: *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Dream Warriors Category:Characters Category:Villains